<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sports by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916090">Sports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Stiles Stilinski-centric, despite Stiles only arriving at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter start talking and it makes all the difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sure if something like this happened, the series would have been a whole lot different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had always thought Stiles' obsession with being on the Lacrosse team was ridiculous. He had asked Peter about it because he didn't understand it and Peter had sighed, shaken his head, and told him to sit his butt down on the sofa. </p><p>»So why is this so important for him, Uncle Peter? I don't understand it,« Derek asked when Peter settled onto the plush settee across from him.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. </p><p>»You are kind of oblivious, Derek. The boy wants to belong somewhere. His mother is dead. His father practically lives and breathes his work so much that most of the time he stays in his office. He has no siblings. The only other relative he had in town is his bully of a grandfather who has seen Stiles exactly once. His other relatives either live in New York or Poland. Stiles is lonely,« Peter told him.</p><p>Derek tilted his head to the side.</p><p>»But he's got friends,« Derek protested.</p><p>Peter shook his head. </p><p>»Has he really? As far as I remember from what Cora told me when she was in Stiles' class he was always alone. While the other kids did not bully him exactly they did not seek him out either,« Peter responded. </p><p>»But Scott …«</p><p>Peter made a slashing motion with his hand at the utterance of that name.</p><p>»Scott McCall never was and never will be Stiles friend. He latched onto Stiles when he moved to Beacon Hills as a child and prevented Stiles from making friends or even acquaintances in his year group. He systematically destroyed any budding friendships with new classmates and made sure Stiles could only depend on him by calling himself Stiles' best friend when he in fact wasn't. He used Stiles and still tries to use him for help with his homework, with his chores, and anything else that crops up. But he does not give Stiles the same curtsy. If Stiles needs him for anything, Scott is not available because of a prior engagement. Since I've bitten him, Scott goes out of his way to shun Stiles who was the one to teach him control, who didn't care that he almost got himself killed for Scott. Since he got healthy and popular through the bite Scott finally showed his true face. One could argue he is being the typical self-centered teenager but since it began well before he was in his teens and it never changed, I am disinclined to think it is that,« Peter said.</p><p>Derek blinked and thought about what Peter had said. He did not wonder where Peter got his information. As his mother's left hand he had had his little spies and informants all over town and this network still existed today.</p><p>»But the coach doesn't even allow him to play … all he does is suicide runs and maybe some training,« Derek protested. This wasn't how a team was supposed to work. Derek knew. He had been on the basketball team.</p><p>Peter smiled with an eye roll. </p><p>»Stiles is also on the cross country team, Derek. He does not really want to play Lacrosse but is on the team for Scott. He is okay with sitting on the bench, cheering them on, and doing his homework while they train. The coach knows and is okay with this.«</p><p>Derek nodded his understanding and settled back some more.</p><p>»Did you find out all those things from your little spy network?« he questioned.</p><p>Peter snorted in amusement.</p><p>»No, dear nephew. I came to those conclusions and information from talking to Stiles himself and through observing the pack dynamics. You tell me, Stiles has friends, but if you observe closely how they treat him, you will see he is like an object to use for them. They make him do research instead of doing it themselves. They go to parties and fuck around, never taking him with them. He is not even the mandatory third wheel every teen is supposed to be every once in a while. If some big bad is in town, they always use him as bait. Even if one of them would be the better option. The fact that he is human is also held against him. They bully him because of it. Call him weak and not capable,« Peter answered.</p><p>»But Allison is just as human as Stiles is,« Derek protested.</p><p>»You are right, she is … but in their eyes, she is a hunter. Even though she is an untrained hunter they see her as stronger than Stiles. That he already wrestled and has run with wolves for longer than Allison even knew about them is of no consequence for them. They don't care about the double standard. I believe, if Stiles were to take the bite he would still not be part of their pack. Not that he is.«</p><p>»He isn't part of their pack? But I thought …,« Derek started to say before he stopped himself and bit his lip. »He is an accessory for them, right? Something to pull from the shelf when they need it but nothing that is well-loved and with them everywhere they go.«</p><p>Peter nodded. »Exactly. But it doesn't matter. Stiles is part of our pack and we will take care of him as if he were born into the family.«</p><p>Derek snorted softly.</p><p>»Does he know you've claimed him that way?« he questioned.</p><p>It was then that he heard the sound of bare feet padding down the stairs and an all-to-familiar heartbeat. A moment later Stiles appeared in the doorframe and smiled. »Hey sourwolf,« he greeted Derek before he made his way over to Peter and curled up against his side.</p><p>Peter smiled and gently kissed his temple, while he wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders possessively. </p><p>»There's my favorite creeperwolf,« Stiles muttered with a smile echoing the one on Peter's face.</p><p>Derek shook his head. </p><p>»Really, uncle?«, Derek asked.</p><p>»Really,« Peter answered.</p><p>Stiles snorted and asked them how they had started to talk to each other without coming to blows.</p><p>When both nephew and uncle answered in unison with 'Sports' Stiles started to laugh like a lunatic. </p><p>»Yeah right … sports,« he finally gasped out when he started to calm down.</p><p>»Well … sports and you,« Derek amended and waited for Stiles' reaction.</p><p>The younger man just smiled though and relaxed into Peter's body. </p><p>He felt safe and wanted where he was and that was all that mattered to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>